Wedding Day
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: The story of Jenny and Joys wedding day...and night Rated M for lemons Told mostly from Jennys perspective


Wedding Day

Officer Taylor Jenny sat in one of the large tents they where using for her wedding

They where having it in the Viridian Forest it was just before she was supposed to walk out and wait for Joy there

_Joy _

_Jammie Joy _

They had been together for the better part of ten years and hearing her name still gave the Officer butterflies

She was thinking about all the beautiful moments that had led up to this one

How they where best friends right from kindergarden

How Jammie had helped her through the death of her mother, how she protected Joy from bullies in school and her friend would patch her up before she got home so she wouldn't have to explain anything to her dad, she thought about how embaressed she was when she realized she liked the young nurse like more than best friends should like each other, how happy she was when Joy liked her back, how their favorite thing to do was sneak away into the woods at night so her father wouldn't catch them together, that being the main reason they where having the wedding in Viridian forest, how Jammie wiped away her tears when her father kicked her out of the house when he discovered their relationship, how their adult years together where the happiest of her life and how she couldn't believe it took this long to marry her

"May I come in." a voice said outside the tent interupting her thoughts

"Sure." she responded turning to see who it as

The face she saw instantly dampened her good mood

it was her father

he was an older man in his mid fifties he had thinning gray hair and was dressed in a tuxedo like he had been expected to arrive

"What in the hell could you want?" she spat at him the first words spoken between them in years

"Now come on T.J. I couldn't miss my own daughters wedding." he said calling her by her old nickname

"Don't Fucking call me that, I'm not your daughter anymore, so just leave." She said more angry than she had ever remembered being

"How could you say that to me, I love you, I still care about you." He defended himself

"Ha" She chuckled

"How could I say that, I didn't say that you did, if memory serves correct that was the last thing you said to me before you kicked me out to live on my own." She scolded

"I'm sorry, I realize that was a mistake, by kicking you out I was only pushing you further into that dykes arms."

Smack

"How dare you." she said after slapping him tears of rage running down her face

"How dare you talk about her that way, how dare you come to ruin the happiest day of my life." She said crying

"I hate you, and I hate that I hate you, not because of any kindness I have towards you but because mom told me that nobody really hates anybody, but I hate you, I hate you so much." Jenny said now full on crying

"Please, Taylor you're making a mistake, there could be a man out there for you I'm sure of it." he said trying to convince her

"You're right." she answered

"what." her father said suprised

"You're right there could be a man out there for me, there could be a man who makes me want to fall asleep tangled with him every night, who I wanna wake up to his face every morning, there could be a man so great that I would want to raise his children, so you're right that man could exist and he could make me happy, but there is a woman out there who is waiting for the ceremony to start and walk down the Isle that makes me feel that way and even more, so I choose her i will always choose her over him, you or anybody else that gets in our way."

"Please listen to me baby you're making a huge mistake, what would your mother think?" He pleaded trying to get his daughter to change her mind

"What would mother think, I cant believe you just asked that, my mother was the most kindest fair heartest person I could've asked for in a mom, she would love and accept me, and she would be disgusted with you for the way you've treated me."

"She would've been happy for us, all the Joys are happy for us, all the Jennys are happy for us, When you showed up I thought for one second that maybe you had realized that I am happy that we could rebuild what was left of our family, but clearly thats not the case, so this is going to be the last thing I'm ever going to say to you, you've lost your wife, your daughter, your family, and you'll never get to meet your grandchildren, I hope it was worth it, that you'd rather lose all that than have a gay daughter." she said getting her emotions under control and simply pointing towards the flap of her tent

him getting the message and leaving

five minuteslater another Jenny in a bridesmaid dress came through the tent

Taylor got up and took her position at the alter looking around seeing all her friends, all the Jennys, and Joys, Ash and Misty, Brock, Dawn and May.

She liked seeing those five Joy and her practically watched them grow up

Ash and Misty were smillimg happy, Brock was a 99% happy but 1% upset knowing he could never hit on them ever again, and then there was Dawn and May, she laughed everytime she saw them, the young couple reminded her so much of Her and Joy when they where young

But then she heard here comes the bride

But only for a second because as soon as she saw Joy she tuned everything else out

she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress modified for the cold weather the were getting married in the fall the dress fit her form perfectly making Jenny almost drool at the sight.

Joy was being walked down by her father who was much more accepting than Jennys

And when Joy stood in front of her with a look of love and admiration in her eyes Jenny started blushing as if she was in highschool again crushing over the Nurse

She didn't hear the preacher she didn't see the audiance all she was aware of was Jammie Joy, until

I believe that the brides have made their own vowes

"Taylor, I have loved you for so many years, you protected me when we were kids, and loved me as an adult I couldn't possibly imagine another day, _or night_, without you." Jammie said the or night line causing Jenny to blush even more

"Jammie, I love you more than I thought possible, and it doesn't matter what life throws in our way because I know If I have my J.J. by my side we'll always be able to get through it, you've done so much for me and I promise I'll repay you for it every day for the rest of our lives, I love you." she finnished her vows tears of joy streaming down both their faces

then the preacher started again

"do you Taylor Marrie Jenny take Jammie Ann Joy to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said barely containing her emotions

"Do you Jammie Ann Joy take Taylor Marrie Jenny to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Joy Responded just as emotional

"Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you Wives."

"You may now kiss your bride."

It was as if the distance between the faces had never been there as they solitified there lives together with a passionate kiss and Taylor rapped her arms around the waste of her new wife and pulled her in close for an embrace that the didn't disconnect for what seemed like ours

After hours of celebrating everybody had left the spot in the woods accept Taylor and Jammie new wives ready to spend there lives together

"You think we should go its getting late normally the couple is the first to leave but we're still here in the woods." Jammie said sitting with her head leaned up against her wifes shoulder.

"Yeah we should get started on the honeymoon." Taylor said

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Jammie retorted

"It's not far, but its a secret" she said leading her over to her car

Jenny got in the drivers seat and began to drive them through the woods until they arrived at a massive wooden house over looking the viridian lake

"What do you think." Taylor asked

Jammie didn't respond accept by crashing their lips together

inside the found a hot tub a full kitchen 3 bathrooms and a whole floor of bedroom with a water bed that they imediatly put to good use as they stripped each other of their dresses

Joy was sitting back against the headboard as Jenny played with her oppening making the girl pant and soak the sheets with her teasing

"Aaaaah"

"Aaaah"

"I hate it when you tease me." Joy said

"Thats not what your bodys telling me." Taking her hat off and placing it on Joys head

slowly trailing kisses and licks down the nurses face over her neck and pulse point where she playfully bit and licked at leaving big purple and red marks all over her neck

and then finally inserted a finger into her wife eliciting a squeal out of her

and then drew attention to Joys breasts as she latched on to one and furiously began licking and sucking continuing to pump her hand in and out of her

"Tay-Taylor im about to-"

"No you're not." Taylor said retreiving her hand and pinching and rubbing both of Jammies nipples

"Don't do this to me." Jammie panted

"Don't worry Baby you'll get what you want, but you'll have to be patiant." she said as she started licking her way down the nurses stomach and gently nudged her oppening with her tounge still getting a gaspe from Joy

"Please, Please, Please." Joy begged

"do you want me to?" Jenny asked

"Yes."

"do you want me to?" she asked again

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" She teased

"YES,YES."

"mmm, no." she asked then went back to teasing by blowing cold air over the nurses clit

"AAAAAAAAAH." Joy basically yelled

"Please, Please, Please, please" Jammie moaned

"Beg." Taylor answered rubbing Joys oppening while she talked

"I AM BEGGING." Jammie moaned in return

"Beg harder." Taylor said poking and prodding her wifes pleasure button again

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING ANYTIME ANYWHERE ANYWAY, I'VE NEVER NEEDED YOU MORE THAN RIGHT NOW

PLEASE

FUCK ME" She screamed

"Now thats begging." she said right before she dove into Jammies pussy

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Joy screamed

As her wifes tounge trailed over every inch of her inside

and not slowing down at all

"Tay Now im really gonna-

"Do it, Dont hold back." Her wife commanded

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Joy let out a scream when wave after wave of ecstacy washed over her and her orgasm subsided

and Jenny made sure to lick up every single drop of it

but she kept licking just as hard as before

"Stop."

"Sto-Stop"

"I'm done, Stop" Joy began to beg again

"Really just a minute ago you were begging me not to stop." She said finger fucking her while she was talking

"I'm gonna make sure." she said moving her face back down and licking her wife again and they wern't even into the first hour of the night

Taylor awoke

She awoke to a mix between a beautiful and painful sight she saw her wifes beautiful face

and then she saw their room

it was trashed she looked around and saw champagne bottles of every kind, furniture tipped over blankets every where so by the looks of things and the aching pain she had in her crotch they had fucked in every single part of the house and Joy had definatly gotten her revenge for the teasing

"Damn and we still got another six days." she said to herself

"Hey." she looked over to see her new wife awake

"Hey J.J." she said before kissing her

"Whats for breakfast." Joy imediatly said

"Lets get some clothes on and go find out." Jenny said

getting out of bed and putting a pair of discarded underwear on

"Hey baby." Joy said

"You know those are mine right." she said pointing to her underwear which were completly white with the medical cross on the front.

"Yeah I know." She answered

Making the nurse blush as she looked for the officers panties

_At Breakfast _

"Hey Jammie." Taylor said

"Yes." she responded taking a bite of bacon

"My father came to the wedding." Taylor said

Jammie didn't say anything she just went over and hugged her wife as tears started to fall

"Sssshhh its ok, what did he try to do." Jammie asked

"He tried to convince me to leave I told him to fuck off but, Thats it my famillys gone I have none left" Taylor said crying

"No thats not true, you're a Joy now, Taylor Marrie Joy, you still have All the Joys the Jennys, Me you have a familly that loves you.

"Back when you first told him, you left him not the other way around, he doesn't deserve to have you in his life because he was to stupid to realise that you where the only thing good left in his life, I love you, and like you said nothing is ever going to change that." Jammie said now looking into her wifes teary eyes

"Thanks J.J." Taylor said right before Jammie connected their lips and added another room that they've made love in

THE END

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
